Problem: Divide. Express your answer as a decimal. $43 \div 5 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible solutions. Place value strategy Let's think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}43 \div 5&\\\\ &=43.0 \div 5\\\\ &= 430\text{ tenths}\div 5\\\\ &= 86\text{ tenths}\\\\ &= 8.6 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy Let's convert the division problem to a fraction with a denominator of $10$. $\begin{aligned} 43 \div 5 &= \dfrac{43}{5}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division problem as a fraction}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{43\times 2}{5 \times 2}&\gray{\text{Multiply the top and bottom by 2}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{86}{10}&\\\\ &= 8.6& \end{aligned}$ The answer $43 \div5=8.6$